Troublesome Love
by licilovesanime
Summary: It wasn't her fault that she had liked him since elementary and it wasn't like she didn't try to get over him after he had gotten himself a girlfriend. She even went to the extent to avoid him, but having some of the same classes didn't help and not only that two of her best friends were friends with him. Merida just wanted to get out of this troublesome love. (Hiccstrid at first)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Dreamworks or Disney characters used in this story. I just own the story plot!**

* * *

She was in the midst of getting ready for her first day of her last year of high school. She was kind of excited yet she was scared. She was excited for the fact that this would be her last year living under her mother's watchful eyes, though she had slacked a considerable amount, she was still a bit overbearing at times. Now she was scared at the fact that she would have to buckle down and choose a college soon. There had been some that started courting her at the end of her junior year due to her high grades and her involvement in the archery club but she didn't just want to pick one that had showed interest, she wanted one that she would truly like and enjoy. After putting on her black combat boots she looked at her appearance in the mirror. She decided to wear a plaid green shirt with a little of brown in it, a black tank top under of course, and white pants. Bobbing her head in approval, she grabbed her phone and her brown messenger bag as she headed downstairs. When she got down to the last step, she was met with three little boys zipping past her.

"Mornin' boys!" She called after the three who currently we're at the door.

"Mornin' Sis!" Each of her brothers called as they walked out.

"Wait boys!" She heard her mother call after them. Even though they were seven year old boys, she was still protective of them.

"Let them be. I'm pretty sure the wee devils can handle everything." The redhead teen said as she headed to the refrigerator to get an apple. She heard her mother sigh before she felt her presence on the side of her, making coffee probably.

"I'm just worried about them." Her mother's Scottish accent seeping through. Her mother long since had gotten use to the American way of speaking while everyone else still had the thick Scottish accent within their vocals. After picking the perfect apple she bit into it and started walking out the door.

"Bye mom!"

"Be careful Merida!" She heard mother say, again with her Scottish accent showing. She snickered at how when her mother gets worried or stressed she returns back to her original accent.

Merida walked to school since it was only a twenty minute walk from her home. When she got there she walked to the meeting spot finding two of her best friends already there.

"Mornin' Els, Punzie!"Her thick accent bellowing through the air. The two girls turned to her and smiled before giving their greetings. Soon her other best friends, Jack Frost and Eugene Fitzherbert, or more commonly know as Flynn Rider, came to join. Currently Jack was dating Elsa as Flynn was dating Rapunzel. Merida was the only one in the group who didn't have a boyfriend and that was only because she still had this lingering crush for one boy. And speaking of said crush, she saw him across the courtyard, walking with Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. He was tall, had the right set of muscles, had the face, smart, and kind. The redhead hardly ever speaks to him but he tends to help archery out with some of the technology based stuff they get and sometimes in the classes they have together. Only Elsa and Rapunzel knows about the crush she has on him due to the fact that Flynn and Jack we're both friends with him, Jack being his best friend since forever and she didn't trust either of them to keep a secret. Sometimes he came to hang out with the guys, conversing with the girls a little, but Merida never really said anything to him and pretends to be obsessed with whatever scenery that was going on around them. She couldn't say anything. Why? Well because he currently has a girlfriend. Astrid Hofferson. They'd been going out since the last year of middle school, after he'd done some heroic event saving a bunch of cats. She hadn't realize that she was staring in his direction still, until they had made eye contact. He gave her a small smile with a little wave and turned back to Tuffnut. Her heart did a little skip as she turned back to her friends.

Soon she was sitting in class, listening to Mr. Aster go on about history and how it shaped today. The only ones who were really listening was Tiana, Belle, and of course Hiccup. This was one of the three classes she had with him. History(first period), P.E(fourth period), and English(eighth period) and that's not including lunch since he's mostly with Astrid. She watched as he took down each note. After a while, it turned into a debate on the treatment of slaves and rather what the owners did was justified or not, in which Tiana took in great interest with Hiccup and Belle on her side saying it wasn't while two other people said that it was a necessary need to fit in or survive.

Second period was algebra ii with Elsa and Rapunzel. Math has always been one of her best subject due to archery. Third period she had student aid, where she'd help out the office or any teachers. Astrid was in her class but they didn't speak to each other since all they had to do was go to the office, check in, and get their mission for that day.

In fourth period they had free time due to the fact that it was the first day of school. While the boys played football, some of the girls played volleyball. Her platinum blonde haired friend walked over to her and gave her a nudge pointing to the group of guys now gathered at the center of the court. She looked and saw what she was pointing to, resulting in the redhead giving her a light punch on the arm. She pointed to no one other than her crush Hiccup who was currently with Jack and Flynn. Merida, Elsa, Punzie, Flynn, Jack and Hiccup all had this class which was a pro and a con situation.

Pro, she had her friends with her so she didn't have to worry about the presence of Hiccup.

Con, she had Elsa and Punzie, who'd tease her about her crush from time to time. It wasn't helping when he'd finally started playing sports either. The girls tossed the ball back in forward until they got bored since some of them showed no interest or some were too scared of the ball. They sat and watched the boys basketball game for the rest of class.

Next was lunch and they'd usually walk in a group with Hiccup until he goes off to find his girlfriend, informing her mind that they still were together, leaving a slight pang in her heart. Merida decided that she was going to eat a quick sandwich and leave for archery, her next class, so she could have some type of distraction. It was her go to place, even when she was a kid. The bow and arrow were her second best friends.

Then Physics was with Flynn and Rapunzel even though most people we're taking a college level biology class. That class was spent with each person talking about what they had learned last year and what they'd be applying to this year's lesson.

In eighth period once again another class she had with Hiccup. Belle and Cinderella were also in their English class. They were starting the year off with reviews of last year and a homework assignment (really homework on the first day?) asking what is their take on the American dream. That was basically how her day went and how all her days would be.

* * *

 _ **THIS IS MORE OF AN INTRODUCTION CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO GET EVERYONE'S OPINION!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Dreamworks, Pixar or Disney characters used in this story. I just own the story plot!**

 _ **I WOULD LIKE TO THANK**_

 _ **CandySlice**_

 _ **Nubiz HG**_

 _ **sanaa11**_

 _ **M.A333**_

 _ **cjupsher**_

 _ **YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME HAPPY AND EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Two weeks later the redhead moved about in her room grabbing last minute stuff and headed out the door, not before giving her parents a quick goodbye. She walked to school in a semi ecstatic mood, having no reason to be down in the first place. She made it to school earlier than the others and by virtue of having nothing to do she went to the archery range. When she got their her teacher was talking to Hiccup.

"Mornin'!" Merida called as she sat her bag down grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Why good morning Merida. Friends not here yet?" Tooth asked.

"Nope." The teen turned and gave her favorite teacher her goofiest smile. She liked Tooth. Most people did. She was one of the cool teachers along with North and Sometimes Aster and Sandy. They allowed their students to call them by their nicknames and they actually made the effort to know their students. She heard a laugh and looked to Hiccup who in turn straightened up, giving a small smile to her before turning back to Tooth and her turning to the target.

"So as I was saying, I can show you how to work it." He said.

"Oh no, you would do better showing Merida since she's here most of the time."

"What?!" Said teen said turning around in a flash. "No no no!" She panicked. Being by him was a no no. She couldn't even look at him! How could she sit and pay attention to him speak for more than a minute!?

"Please Merida? I have to head off to the teachers lounge for a meeting." Tooth gave her puppy eyes. She hated to say no, especially to this teacher in particular. She sighed, a sign saying she had given in. Their teacher smiled and pulled the younger girl into a hug before dashing out of the classroom.

"Okay... let's get started. It shouldn't be too hard right?" She nervously spoke to the brown haired boy. He just smiled and nodded gesturing to the computer. She followed suit and he started to show her the ropes. He stood behind her pointing to the computer screen and which buttons to press while she struggled to pay attention to the instructions rather than the fact that he was currently leaning over her with his face close to her own. She was thankful when he had gotten a call.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." He said before he hung up turning to Merida. "If you press this button it should take you back to the main screen. If you have anymore problems or questions just feel free to ask me." He said grabbing his bag. She gave a shy wave as he walked out. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had, she turned off the computer grabbing her bag and going too. On the way she met up with Belle and they decided to walk together, of course the brown haired girl going on about a book she just read last night.

Classes after that were the same. She didn't dare to tell Elsa and Rapunzel about her encounter with her crush this morning, that would just issue non-stop teasing from said two. Lunch was just as bad when Hiccup had come to ask her if she had any problems after and trying to avoid her friends questioning eyes, she excused herself not answering his question and going to the archery range. After that she had picked up a habit of avoiding Hiccup, even in classes she had with him. It wasn't intentional either, her body just moved. A month had passed and everyday her friends would look at her as if she had gone crazy asking her what happened and her coming up with some ridiculous excuse. She was even thankful when her mother calls her to run an errand. She hated how one boy, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, had this big of an effect on her. Not only that, why out of the many years she'd liked him, why her senior year?

She was called home early because she had to watch the triplets due to her mother busy schedule and her father was out on a business trip. When she got to her house she saw her little brothers at the door, most likely waiting for her to bring them to the park. When she stepped in front of them they jumped up giving her hugs and asking to go to the park.

"Okay, okay. Just let me put my stuff up and we can go." Her Scottish accent sounding off with happiness. Her brothers did bring her happiness, when they weren't being devilish. She went inside and threw her bag on the sofa going back outside locking the door. Each boy jump around her pulling her arm clearly excited to go to the park with their sister instead of their mom who was big on safety. Merida believed that you weren't really having fun if you didn't come home with a few scratches and bruises. The eldest child laughed as her little brothers ran of to the monkey bars. She sat on a bench nearby watching as they joined in a game of tag with the neighborhood kids. About two hours later she decided they should head home. As she called for the boys she heard a cat meowed. She turned to her right to see a black cat with black pupils and green eyes staring up at her. It gave her a smile before meowing again. She bent down and petted the cat giggling as it purred. Her brothers came up to her.

"Whose cat?" The oldest of the brothers asked.

"Dunno. You boys head home first, I'll stay in case someone comes looking for it." She said handing the keys. The boys nodded and headed of home while she was telling them to ward off any dangerous person. She looked at the cat's neck to see if it had a collar but it didn't. Seeing as it was well behaved she assumed it belonged to someone. She sent a quick text to her mother, knowing she would eventually call, before looking around the park to see if it had slipped its collar off. It followed her around as she looked. After twenty minutes she gave in as her stomach growled.

"You wouldn't happen to be hungry either?" She asked the cat. It walked up to her rubbing her legs then meowing. She nodded gesturing for it to follow her to the convenience store. She went in buying herself a bag of chips and a soda and for the cat, a can of tuna and milk. They walked back to the bench at the park where she sat down and opened the tuna. Using the milk bottle top she poured some into it so the cat could drink some. After, she sat on the bench watching the cat. She knew that it had to belong to someone in the neighborhood, it was too well mannered, like it was trained to be. After it ate its fill, it claimed onto her lap, knocking some of her chips out of her hand. She just laughed and started to pet it. All of a sudden she heard a males voice.

"Toothless! Where are ya bud?! Toothless!" The cat in her lap jumped up and off of her. The person came closer then looked in the cat's direction. "Toothless!" He called excitedly jogging towards the cat. The cat pounced on him crawling to his shoulders, meanwhile Merida's heart was going a mile a minute. "You can't keep taking off your collar bud! I hope he didn't cause you any trouble." He said finally looking up. "Merida?" He questioned. She gave a nervous wave.

"No, he was actually well behaved." She said not looking up at him. The teen boy looked around noticing the empty can of tuna and the milk bottle, along with the scattering of chips. He gave a chuckle before sitting next to her. She panicked and scooted over a little.

"So how's everything with the archery technology?" He asked.

"Uh, good?" She questioned herself. She hadn't really been to the archery room unless it was for class and Tooth never asked her about it.

"Well you don't sound too sure." He teased. He gave a soft laugh as the cat, now known as Toothless purred along with him. She fiddled with her fingers thinking of things to say.

"I should probably head home." She said as she got up. He got up along with her.

"I'll walk with you." He offered. She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her.

"No, it's okay, I don't live that far."

"It's fine. I don't mind walking you home. Take it as a thanks for watching him." He pointed to his cat now on the ground beside him. She felt like he wasn't going to let her go so she just agreed. As they started walking towards her house he had gotten a call.

"Yes mom?" He answered. "Yes I found him. At a park. A girl from school was with him. Yes I'm walking her home. Okay." He hung up giving a sheepish smile. "Moms right?" He joked. Merida gave a small giggle.

"Yeah, if I didn't send a text beforehand I would've got the same call." She jested.

"Oh? she speaks!" Hiccup said with a smile and mock surprise. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Its just because you've been avoiding everyone." She looked towards Toothless.

"Yeah, sorry." She said remembering her avoiding spasm. She really didn't mean to avoid all of her friends. They talked all the way to her home, the redhead finding him to be very sarcastic. He gave her a wave before going the opposite way with his cat. She smiled and walked in only to be met with her mother bombarding her with questions. She walked up stairs telling Elinor that she had been at the park watching a neighbor's cat.

She walked into her room going to her bathroom to turn on the shower. Once she did that she proceeded back into her bedroom to get a pair of pajamas. She went back into the bathroom checking the water. Deeming it hot enough she hopped in. She let the water run through her hair as she thought about what had happened. She had a normal conversation with her crush. Although he turned out to be a bit more sarcastic than she'd thought he was still funny and she might've just fallen for him even more. After washing her hair and body she got out to dry off and blow dry her hair. Putting on her clothes she did a last round check making sure her phone was on the charger and her clothes for tomorrow were out. After she had went to bed with a certain brown haired guy on her mind.

* * *

The next morning she woke up putting on a red and white baseball shirt underneath her jean overall. She then got white ankle length socks so she could wear her all white oxfords. After she placed her hair into a high ponytail with her hair parted into a side band to the right. Finding her outfit appearance worthy she grabbed her bag and headed out of the door earlier than usual. As she was walking she had heard someone call her name. She turned around to see a brown haired boy catching up to her.

"Mornin' Hiccup." She said as she watched him try to catch his breath. She didn't expect to see him this morning.

"Morning… I didn't think... you left this early…" He said in between breaths finally standing straight.

"I don't." she smiled as they started walking.

"Why today then?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Why'd you decide to walk with me?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Never knew you lived in this neighborhood, thought it'd be nice to make a new friend." He said giving her a shrug then a smile.

"To be fair I didn't know you lived around here either." She retorted. A comfortable silence fell on the two before he decided to speak up.

"Well, do you need me to come over to the archery room to help out with the technology… or show you my mad aiming skills?" He joked. Merida looked at him and shook her head letting a small laugh out.

"I could use some help with the technology, but as for your skills, I'm pretty sure I'm way better than you."

"You're probably right." They walked into the school's gate going towards the meetup spot with Elsa and Punzie. When she had gotten close he said that he had to go off to meet up with his cousin Snotlout. The redhead nodded and walked over to her two friends, who were currently looking at her in shock and come on who wouldn't be if one day you were avoiding your crush to next you were walking with them to school. Merida felt that this would be a long day for her.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2 UP I FELT YOU GUYS DESERVE IT! SO I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO GET CHAPTERS UP THIS FAST IN THE FUTURE… I HAVE LIMITED RESOURCES SO PLEASE BE PATIENT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Dreamworks, Pixar or Disney characters used in this story. I just own the story plot!**

 **Again I would like to thank the ones who took time to read and review my story!**

 **M.A333**

 **sanaa11**

 **Guest: Jill**

 **Kilo8**

It was a long day. She had to put up with her two friends questioning looks in class when Hiccup came up to her and had a conversation with her. Then at lunch he had brought over Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs so they could hang out. The only reason Astrid wasn't there was because she had some project to do, promising Hiccup to meet up before class starts. When Elsa finally had Merida by herself, she made her spill the beans. Once she finished the story, Elsa had turned into a mock imitation of her little sister, squealing and jumping around. Merida scrunched up her face as she went on about how this was a step into a future. The day was almost over and she was now in eighth. As she walked in she noticed Hiccup was there early and he was sitting in the seat next to the one she had normally sat in. She went to sit down, slinging her back on the ground and plopping into her seat.

"Hey Merida!" Hiccup said turning her way.

"Hi." She gave a slight wave.

"How was your day?" He asked tilting his head in the most adorable way causing her heart to thump.

"Alright I guess..." She trailed off at the end.

"Do you always sound so unsure?" He teased. She let a smile appear on her face and shook her head.

"Nothing amazing ever happens in school." She replies watching as their teacher walks in.

"Touche. We're walking home together?" He asked but it sound more like a statement. Leaving her with no room to answer, he turned to the front where the teacher started teaching. She stared at him for a minute in disbelief at the fact that he just flat out said they were walking home together but also happy at the fact that he did. She turned to the teacher not really listening but thinking about a certain brown haired boy who happened to be next to her.

Merida hadn't noticed she'd been out of it the whole class until she heard the bell ring.

"Make sure to turn in your assignment on the way out!" Their teacher called. She sat and looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of her, well until it was covered with a filled out one.

"Hurry and copy it." A voice said. She looked up to see the embodiment of her feelings. She gave him a big grin and started writing as fast as she could. She was done in about thirty seconds and they both went to turn in their papers before walking out.

"Where's Astrid?" Merida felt herself ask as they walked towards the gate.

"She catches a ride with the twins." He answered. The redhead nodded her head with nothing else to say. When they finally walked out the gate they heard a meow and standing about five feet away was Toothless, wearing his red collar. Once the teens saw him, they walked up to him, Merida bending down to pet him.

"How are ya?" She said her accent really showing her joy. The cat meowed, purring into her hand. She let a giggle out before standing up.

"Well that's a first." Hiccup said picking him up and starting to walk. Merida looked after him confused before catching up.

"What?" She asked once she got beside him.

"He never just _likes_ someone. Takes him a while to warm up." Hiccup patted Toothless.

"Hmm... Maybe I'm like him in a way?" She offered.

"If you're anything like him it would be a danger to society." He rolled his eyes. "Ow!" Hiccup said as the black cat scratched him and jumped down, standing beside Merida as they walked. The teen girl let out a sincere laugh at the scene that had just played out. Hiccup looked at her and smiled.

"Oh boy! Now I'm definitely his favorite!" She said in between laughs, her laughter and voice sounding like music to his ears. It was different from when he was with Astrid. They talked the whole way to her house. When it was time for them to go their separate ways, Toothless refused to follow Hiccup clearly still mad at him. He even tried following Merida into her home, but with a promise of premium fish he hesitantly followed Hiccup,letting Merida pet him once more. She waved as they left.

* * *

Merida sat in her room putting on her black leather boots. She decided to be lazy and but on a white and black football crop top shirt with Problems then the number ninety-nine. For pants she chose sweatpants with a black waist band and white string. Grabbing her bag she went to the kitchen where her father and mother were currently showing their affection.

"Get a room!" She said in a teasing manner going to the refrigerator. She never had a problem with them being lovey dove but there was a such thing as _too_ much PDA.

"Oh hush." He Elinor said as her husband let out a bellowing laugh. Their eldest grabbed an apple, then turn to smile at them before biting into the fruit. Her brothers came running down the stairs to the door just as the doorbell rung. The boys opened it to be met with an older guy.

"Merida?" He asked.

"Meridaaa!" The boys called zooming past him and to the bus stop. She came to the door and saw Hiccup standing, confused as ever.

"Had breakfast?" He shook his head. "Want a apple?" She asked.

"Sure?" He said or more like asked.

"Looks like you're the one unsure today." She jested as she ushered him in. "You can stand there." She pointed by the door going to get an apple.

"Merida, shouldn't you be gone?" Her mother questioned.

"I will. I'm getting another apple." She said as she grabbed one. Her mother followed after her about to say something until she saw the young boy standing awkwardly at the door. Merida gave him the apple and ushered him back outside. Before closing the door she waved at her awestruck mother.

"That was interesting." Hiccup said. She smiled.

"My family's not what some might call normal."

"Nor are mines. That's what made it interesting." He retorted in a joking manner. They both laughed. After, Hiccup took in her appearance. "Looks like we both were lazy this morning." He commented. She looked at his appearance and noticed he was wearing a green and white baseball shirt with green sweatpants. She chuckled and nodded.

"Hey, it's hump day." She replied giving a shrugged. They walked into the school a few minutes later. Merida had been panicking about a homework sheet Hiccup had mentioned, begging him to let her copy it.

"Hiccup!" She heard another female voice called. They both turned to the source and saw that it was Astrid. Merida suddenly felt down a let her eyesights hit the ground once the blonde was in three feet range of the two.

"Hey Astrid." He said giving her a hug. "This is Merida. Not sure if you guys know each other." He said pointing to the redhead beside him.

"Hey." Merida let it out in a soft voice but she knew she heard.

"Yeah, we're in the same class, but we never speak." Astrid admitted.

"Really? I figured you would. I mean even though you took up boxing, she's good at archery so I figured you've at least talked." Hiccup said in an amusing voice.

"Archery? Oh you're the redhead I hear about! One of the best shooters there is?" She said with a smirk saying that she had respect for Merida. Merida lifted her head and nodded. "You think I could come around and shoot with you?" She asked.

"Sure..." Merida said.

"How bout lunch?"

"What you'd leave me with my cousin and the twins?!" Hiccup asked astounded. Wanting to make Hiccup pay for not letting her copy his homework the redhead teen agreed to Astrid's proposal. "Don't agree!" He cried.

"That's for not letting me copy your homework." She retorted.

"For which class?" The blonde girl asked.

"Aster." The other two replied.

"I'll let you copy mines if you need it now." She offered.

"Really?! You're a life saver!" She said as she started walking with her forgetting about the fact that she's her crush's girlfriend and leaving Hiccup behind in disbelief and horror. Far away were Merida's group of friends looking at the scene two of them shocked at how she was friends with the two she had never really spoken to and the other two shocked to see that she had made that scene so natural.

* * *

The redhead sat in first period actually taking down notes when she felt someone staring at her. She turned to the source seeing a certain brown haired boy playfully glaring at her. She snickered and tore out a sheet of paper scribbling some words and tossed it to him.

 _ **What are you mad about?**_

 _ **You leaving me in the dust!**_ He tossed it back to her.

 _ **Just like you did me?**_ She watched him read it and look up at her with a pouty face begging her to cancel. She turned a blind eye letting a smile seep onto her face.

In second period Merida was faced with her friends questions as to how she had gotten close with Hiccup(and Astrid from the two guys) and she just told them the truth seeing as it made no sense to keep it a secret unless she wanted to start avoiding them again. After that, they went onto the lesson being able to pair up. It was at times like these Merida felt a little envious of her friends. She watched as Jack played dumb so Elsa would lean in to help him so he could land a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush, while Flynn would mindlessly flirt with Punzie, who would only dismiss his flattering attempts. She felt like the fifth wheel. All. The. Time. She just shook her head and work on her sheet by herself not wanting to bother the couples.

She was happy at the change of scenario when she went to the office. She sat at her normal spot waiting for the others to come before she started going around fulfilling her duties as student. When she was about to put her headphones on she felt someone sit next to her. Looking up she saw that it was Astrid. Putting her headphones back down she looked at her and smiled.

"So are you really okay with shooting bows instead of being with Hiccup?" Merida asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Of course! Hiccup wouldn't die if he spends a lunch period with his cousin Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins!" Astrid said before placing her forefinger and thumb to her chin. "On second thought we should take Ruffnut." She said thinking about how she would be the only girl in the group of guys along with her brother. The redhead laughed then nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Thank goodness!" The cat loving teen cried. Merida could only laugh at his exaggeration.

"She can't be that bad?" She questioned.

"Oh yes, especially when she's around her brother." They were currently walking on the track field since it was a free day for them. Jack and Flynn decided to play touch football while Punzie wanted to be a cheerleader and dragged Elsa along with her, leaving Merida with Hiccup.

"Oh hush, brothers are wee devils! You've seen mines this mornin'!" Her scottish accent deep as she pointed a knowing finger at him.

"Wouldn't know, the only thing I've ever had close to a brother is Toothless and you see how that's working out." Putting up two defensive hands. She let out a laugh as she thought about yesterday.

"Does he always wait for ya?" She smiled up at him.

"Sometimes. Yesterday was the first time he'd actually worn his collar though." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe he wants to be free. You know not have any chains." She said looking towards the sky.

"Don't we all?" He replied doing the same. They walked in comfortable silence for a couple of seconds before Merida ran a few steps and stopped causing him to follow her last step.

"I'll race ya! Loser has to buy ice cream from the convenience store!" She said before dashing off.

"Not fair!" He called after her as he started running too.

 **.**

"You... had... a head.. start." Hiccup said in between pants. They were currently laying on the ground.

"You're still... the loser." She retorted as she stuck out her tongue.

"Come on guys! It's time to change!" They heard Jack called. The two teens both got up and looked at each other.

"Rematch." The male teen said as he started running.

"Hey!" She said sprinting after him. After they had cleaned up they met in front of the cafeteria.

 **.**

"How can you run that fast?!" Hiccup asked Merida as they walked in with the other four.

"I've chase after my little brothers for seven years." She simply answered with a smug grin. As they got in line Astrid found them standing between Merida and Hiccup. Elsa and Rapunzel through her a worried glance before letting it fall she they saw her conversing with the blonde girl.

"Are you really leaving me with Snotlout, Fishlegs _and_ Tuffnut?" Hiccup whined.

"Oh they can't be bad. We took Ruffnut of ye hand!" Merida said as Astrid agreed.

"Fishlegs I could deal with. As for the two blockheads, that's asking a bit much." He said grabbing a three plates handing the two to the girls.

"Where are you going red?" Flynn asked.

"Astrid asked me to shoot bows with her." She said pointing her thumb towards the blonde girl.

"Really?" The brunette and the platinum girls asked at the same time.

"Yup!" she replied. They each got their lunch and sat at the table before Astrid and Merida went off to go to the archery range.

 **.**

Merida was aiming for a bullseye when she heard Astrid speak.

"So how long have you been doing archery?"

"Since I was a wee lad." She answered still focused. When she felt the time was right she let the arrow fly through and in a second it hit the red dot on the board that was about thirty feet away. Astrid smirk and did the same missing the red dot by a centimeter.

"Nice." Merida said giving her an appreciative nod.

The girls shot arrows one after another Merida only missing bullseye twice whereas Astrid missing it five time. When the bell rung Astrid grabbed her stuff and bidded the redhead girl a goodbye.

* * *

Classes were the same and in eight period Hiccup was telling Merida about his oh so amazing lunch with the guys. She laughed when he had told her not to leave him by himself ever again. They were walking towards the gate when they saw Astrid by the gate.

"Hey." she said when they got close.

"Hey." Merida smiled.

"Is it okay if i invited her since _I_ am paying for it?" he asked emphasizing the fact that he is the payee of the ice cream. The scottish teen laughed and nodded her head as they set off to the convenience store. On the way she stopped by her house to get her brothers since she was walking towards the park. She let them go play while she sat with Astrid on a bench waiting for Hiccup to come back with the ice cream. When he did the boys ran towards him tugging at his sleeve until he gave them their desired ice cream. Soon Toothless joined the group, collarless of course. Merida had actually had fun that day even when she was with her crush's girlfriend.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
